Twisted Love
by Xx-Dark-Link-xX
Summary: Will Link finally tell Zelda and the girls why he wont love them? And what does Dark Link have against our hero of time? read to find out! (YaoiYuri in later chapies)
1. Default Chapter

Twisted Love  
By: Xx-Dark-Link-xX  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Two years after Link beat Ganondorf.  
  
"Link..HEY!! LISTEN!!!" Navi yelled at the sleeping Link. Link groaned and rolled over in his bed which is way too small for him.  
  
"Maybe I should just leave Navi..." Zelda said looking at Link's sleeping form.  
  
"You're not leaving!! I know you came here to confess your love to Link and you will!" Navi put her tiny hands on her hips.  
  
"No really Navi.I think I should leave.." Zelda protested.  
  
"Huh? Why the hell are you talking so loud Navi.."  
  
Zelda and Navi looked over at Link. Link groaned and sat up in bed. "What is going on?"  
  
"Zelda wants to talk to you link!" Navi said smiling broadly.  
  
"Zelda... Do you mean Princess Zelda?"  
  
"Who else would I be talking about idiot!!??" Navi frowned.  
  
Link opened his eyes wide. He grabbed his blanket and covered himself. "Umm..Hi."  
  
Zelda smiled and moved towards the bed. She sat down beside him. She ran her fingers up his bare chest.  
  
Navi smiled and flew away. "Oh link."  
  
Link backed away. "Um Zelda..."  
  
"Yes link.." She breathed on his ear. She then began to nibble on his ear lobe.  
  
"Zelda..." Link backed away more, so he was at the edge of the bed. He was really uncomfortable with this.  
  
"Yes Link." She kissed the side of his neck.  
  
"WHAO!!!" Link fell off his bed and landed on the floor with a hard thud.  
  
Zelda climbed off the bed. She straddled Link's waist and held him down. "Link, tell me you love me."  
  
"I can't Zelda."  
  
"Why not!?" Zelda asked kissing his chest.  
  
"Zelda please..." Link whined not liking want she was doing at all.  
  
At that moment Saria walked in. She gasped when see saw HER Link on the floor with Zelda on top of him. "BITCH!!!!" Saria yelled attacking Zelda.  
  
Saria grabbed a hold of Zelda's hair and ripped her away from Link.  
  
"AHHHH!" Zelda screamed and bit Saria.  
  
"HORE!!!" Saira screamed.  
  
Link crawled under his bed. He pecked out at Saria killing Zelda.  
  
"HE IS MINE!!!" Zelda yelled.  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS PRINCESS!!!!!" Saria grabbed Link's vase.  
  
Link's eyes widened in horror. "No don't.."  
  
Saria smashed the vase over Zelda's head.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Mean while some where in the Water Temple.  
  
A dark figure tried to stand. He fell back down and groaned. "Cures you Link..." He hissed in pain.  
  
A dark fairy hovered around his head. "Well if you hate Link that much.. go kill him!!" The fairy smiled.  
  
"Maybe I will Dark Navi.." The man groaned and stood.  
  
"First I must find a way out of this water hell whole!" The figure walked towards one of the two doors.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* DL: YAY!!!!! The first chapter done!! I promise it will be better next time!  
  
Link: right..-_-  
  
DL: SHUT UP!!!! *pulls Link's cap over his face and ties it there*  
  
Link: *runs around screaming*  
  
DL: *snickers*  
  
Link: *bangs into a wall and goes out cold*  
  
DL: ouch..oh well!! ^_^ R&R!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Love  
By: Xx-Dark-Link-xX  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* After hours of trying to find his way out, Dark Link finally made is way out of the Temple. He stood on top of the temple. He looked around.  
  
"Finally!!" His dark fairy sighed.  
  
He looked at her and smirked. "Yah.." He dove into the water swimming towards shore.  
  
He climbed out soaked. "I am never doing that again!! MY cloths are basically plastered to my body!!!" Dark Link complained.  
  
"Stop complaining!" Dark Navi said irritated.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up!" Dark Link snarled. He started to walked towards the gorge, which was the entrance to Hyrule field. With each step he took, the water in his boots sloshed around.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Zelda bitch slapped Saria. "GANONDORF FUCKER!!!!"  
  
Zelda turned red with anger and embarrassment. ((A/N: lol!! I am sorry, I had to add it!!)) Saria snickered. "Found your weakness!!"  
  
"Why you, YOU LITTLE MIDO BLOW JOB GIVER!!!!" Zelda yelled.  
  
Saria's jaw dropped. She blushed. "How did...I mean YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!" She lunged at her.  
  
Link peeked out at them. He crawled out; he crawled past them, making for the door. He crawled out the door and fell down the ladder; he landed with a thump on the ground.  
  
Saria and Zelda froze. "Where is Link?" Saria asked.  
  
Zelda looked under the bed. "I don't know."  
  
Saria and Zelda both ran for the door. "MOVE!!!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY AWAY!!!" Zelda yelled.  
  
Link looked up. "Shit." He stood and ran for it.  
  
He ran into Mido. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Move!!! Go!!!" Link tried to get past him.  
  
Mido didn't let him past. "Why should I let you?"  
  
"Please!!!" Link begged.  
  
Mido smirked. "No!"  
  
"Please!!! I will do anything!!" Link begged.  
  
Mido smirked. "Anything??"  
  
Link's eyes widened with horror.  
  
Mido grabbed Link by the shoulders, he crashed his lips to Link's.  
  
Link felt like he was about to throw up.  
  
Mido dropped him. "You may pass." He said licking his lips.  
  
Link stood and ran out of the forest.  
  
Zelda fell down the ladder.  
  
Saria looked back at her. "Clumsy bitch."  
  
Zelda scowled and stood dusting herself off.  
  
Saria and Zelda ran into Mido. "Have you seen Link?" Zelda asked.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
DL: there!!! Another chapter done!!!  
  
Link: Why did you have to make Mido kiss me!?!  
  
DL: It was funny...  
  
Link: -_- Yeah for you, and not for me..  
  
DL: Oh shut up!  
  
Link: *Blinks*  
  
DL: Anyways.R&R!!! 


End file.
